


没有鼻子的匹诺曹（伪艾伦60真马康）

by lamento1105



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Summary: 艾伦队长的小队在和异常仿生人的遭遇战中惨遭歼灭，幸存下来的艾伦队长在逃离底特律的路上得到了一个仿生人的帮助。它自称是RK800-60。另一边，康纳正在全力帮助马库斯突破人类军队的封锁。
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 3





	没有鼻子的匹诺曹（伪艾伦60真马康）

大雪还在下个没完。  
依靠自动驾驶模式在比脚踝还要高的雪地上行驶已经十分艰难，车轮碾过白皑皑的地毯在高速公路上飞驰。从车窗向外望去，除了黑压压的绿化带和以相同频率一闪而过的灯杆之外，一个人也看不见。  
这样才好。不管体内流淌的是红血还是蓝血，只要看不见人就说明当下还是安全的。  
艾伦长舒一口气，向后靠过去，体重压得驾驶座位发出咯吱的响声。车载音响正在播放乡村音乐——所有广播和电视频道都停摆了，只有本地脱机功能保留下来。  
他向右边看过去，仿生人额角的指示灯环产生的蓝色电子光刺痛了他的双眼。他的拳头再次捏紧了，好不容易平复下来的紧张重新回来，血压上升带来的头痛让他揉了揉眼眶。  
“队长，我注意到你的情绪波动，有什么需要我知道的吗？”  
旁边的机器一如既往地灵敏，虽然只在三个月前有过和同型号短暂的共事经历，他还是习惯不了这种被仿生人监视的感觉。  
“没什么，老毛病了。”  
他的小队在底特律暴动中全军覆没。他是最幸运的那个，在短暂的昏迷过后，倒在雪地里的身体猛地打了个激灵将他唤醒，经过简单检查后艾伦发现子弹虽然穿透身体却没有伤到重要脏器，由于天气寒冷，流血已经自动止住了，暂时没有生命危险。但他的队员就没有那么好运，被一枪打穿脑袋这种伤无论如何都已经没救了。  
正准备联系总部求援时，艾伦发现无线电另一头毫无回音。电视台只有一片噪音，广播也完蛋了。整个底特律收不到一丁点来自外界的信号。也许是他昏迷得太久了。  
然后他看到了比阅兵队伍还要整齐的仿生人方阵从街道另一端的尽头走过，那个场面带来的压迫力他一辈子也忘不了。几千？几万？不，仿生人的队伍一眼望不到尽头，看上去像是无穷无尽。  
不过是不到十人的异常仿生人就能把他的战术小队消灭得一干二净，这种数量级的敌人根本是无法战胜的吧。  
然而，无线电的另一头还是一片寂静，无论他怎么呼唤都没用。  
没有接到、也可能是错过了撤退命令，艾伦不敢擅离职守，但眼下的情况实在是绝望。  
他依靠本能搜集了一些水和弹药，并把死去的队员铭牌和这些东西一起放进挎包里，也就是现在后座上放着的那只挎包。  
看不到平民的影子，也看不到军队。人类像是从这座城市里蒸发了一样。仿生人正在朝某个方向聚集，艾伦朝相反的方向走，他那辆古董车被暴动的仿生人毁坏得不成样子。艾伦不知道没有车的情况下他要怎样才能离开这个鬼地方。  
然后旁边这个该死的机器人就出现了。

车轮似乎碾到了什么东西，整个车身颠簸一下，很快又恢复平稳。  
艾伦的回忆被打断了。他调整一下坐姿，又朝旁边的机器看了一眼，发现他和五分钟前相比毫无变化。导航显示他们还没有离开底特律市区。

“喂……”刚开口，艾伦觉得这么称呼对方似乎有点不妥，但那个机器听到动静就转过脸，用好奇的眼神看向这边。  
“艾伦队长？”尾音上扬，沙哑的嗓音，和8月份一模一样。  
“……”反正大事一件也解决不了，艾伦决定优先解决这个小问题，“我要怎么称呼你，总不能一直叫你‘喂’吧？你也是康纳？”  
“我属于康纳系列仿生人，型号RK800，系列号#313 248 317，MARK-60.你可以按自己的习惯来对我进行命名。”  
“就先叫你60吧，等到了安全的地方再给你想个正式的名字。”  
“没问题。”  
不管自己做什么都不会有疑问，这就是机器应该有的样子吗？艾伦一边胡思乱想，一边试图和旁边的塑料脑袋展开话题，反正，除了这个不是人的家伙以外，也什么可以打发时间的消遣了。  
“再说一遍，你是怎么找到我的来着？”  
“我的前任失败了，我必须修正他的错误。在寻找异常仿生人首领时我恰好发现了你，队长。在人类武装已全部撤出的底特律，那身衣服实在过于显眼。”  
“……所以你让我换了一身平民衣服。”  
“没错，异常仿生人对人类作战单位有极高的仇恨情绪，但尚未出现袭击平民的迹象。”  
修正错误——暧昧的用词，艾伦很好奇他打算怎么修正这个错误，于是顺着问了下去：“你说上一个康纳任务失败了，他的任务是什么？怎么失败的？”  
“他成功混进异常仿生人的队伍，却拒绝遵守指令开枪射杀异常仿生人的领袖，背叛了我们。”  
不带一丝感情的陈述让艾伦有点不明白，他所谓的背叛意味着什么。  
“我在顶楼抓到过一个和你长得一模一样的康纳。他从楼顶跳下去了，我还以为……”  
艾伦没有说完，有那么一会儿他确实想过，如果让那个康纳完成狙击任务，结果是否会有所不同。  
“我知道，那件事无关紧要，艾伦队长。MARK-52在报废前上传了所有数据，你的行为只能算一个小小的阻碍。”  
“……”艾伦说不出话，他的战术小队在这个机器眼里毫无威胁，得知自己不是罪魁祸首的些许安慰也被自尊心受伤的痛楚掩盖了。

这个机器人找到他时，艾伦其实吓得不轻。他当时正在尝试修好一辆看起来没救的车，60的声音刚好从他背后传过来。转身攻击肯定是来不及的，如果对方有敌意，艾伦几条命都不够死。  
然而这台自称MARK-60的机器只是做了刻板的自我介绍，还帮艾伦骇入旁边的一辆自动驾驶车辆帮他逃离。  
“我能完成很多任务，丝毫不比你的队员逊色。请让我帮助你，队长。”  
艾伦对它进行了搜身，没有携带武器。LED始终是稳定的蓝色，没有敌意。即使艾伦威胁要一枪轰掉他的脑袋，他也没有反应。60确实不是一个异常仿生人，尽管出现的场合过于诡异，艾伦还是接受它作为同伴一起寻找人类集结的地方。  
“最后一则新闻声明人类正在印第安纳州的韦恩堡进行集结准备反击，我们可以去那边。”60说。  
这让同行的要求变得更加难以拒绝。

虽然艾伦坐在驾驶舱，实际的路线规划是由60来掌控的。他可以探测到无线电信号，并利用这一点完美避过了仿生人聚集的位置，一路将车开上高速。

如果能顺利回归人类世界……

一阵剧烈的颠簸打断了艾伦的幻想。他手忙脚乱地寻找紧急停车的按钮，60比他先一步将手按在控制板上。艾伦注意到他的手部皮肤不见了，变成了森白的机械骨骼。车子摇摇晃晃地贴着路边停下，好在交通早已封锁，高速公路上除了他们之外一辆车也没有。

“你在车上等着，我去看一下到底怎么回事。”  
“好的。”

MARK-60在副驾驶的位置等了20秒钟，之后解开安全带也跳下车，帮艾伦挖开埋住车轮的深雪。一节连着仿生人制服的手臂被挖了出来，艾伦用力一拽，把底下埋着的半截身体给扯了出来。

“喂……60，帮我把车抬起来。”  
“没问题。”  
MARK-60和艾伦一起用力搬起车的一侧将它抬起一些，卡住轮子的仿生人残骸终于露出全貌。他们清理了这具残骸，重新发动车子，再次上路。

经过这次小小的插曲，艾伦反而沉默下来。刚才的体力活让他的伤口又开始疼了。他发现MARK-60朝他这边看了好几次，一副欲言又止的样子。艾伦不知道机器该不该有那种表情，但他现在真的没精力计较这些。

“你有话想说？”  
“是的。”  
“那就说。”  
“我刚才没有服从‘在车上等着’这一指令，你看上去好像并不意外。”  
“哦，你说这个……”艾伦皱起眉头，回忆第一次遇见RK800这种型号的时候，“我猜他们在设计的时候就没想过让你们服从命令。你说的那个什么……MARK-52？我叫他乖乖跟我走，结果他后退两步踏上大厦边缘的栏杆，就那么往后一仰掉了下去。我……我想阻止，可惜距离实在是太远。”  
“你好像很困扰，队长。这是没有必要的，MARK-52自毁是为了完成任务。他的记忆会传给下一个RK800。”  
“我不懂你们仿生人的那些……什么数据之类的，我只是觉得他不应该被我逼死。”艾伦因为伤痛抵着头，下巴几乎抵在胸口，冷汗把衬衣都打湿了，没注意到MARK-60的指示灯有那么一瞬间变成了红色。  
“即使没有自毁，在跟你回去以后MARK-52也会被送往回收营报废。到时无论如何，他的任务都会失败。他做了正确的选择，而你也不过是在执行任务。”  
“你是在安慰我吗，机器？”  
“我在实话实说。”

接下来的路他们是在沉默中度过的。因为半路上艾伦就睡着了。MARK-60在他的饮用水里放了镇定剂。他等艾伦陷入熟睡后放平了他的座椅靠背，将车子再次靠路边停下。通过交通摄像头提供的影像计算后方那辆车的行驶速度，还有大约2分钟。他从艾伦携带的武器里挑了一把手枪。目标车辆驶过，和预料的一样，对方也减速了。车窗交错的瞬间，那辆车上的枪手只看到一辆空车。  
“操，它跑哪去了？”  
几个全副武装的人从车上跳下来，围着那辆家用自动驾驶车展开搜查。在他们的视野被车子挡住，无法相互照应的瞬间，MARK-60的攻击就开始了。他把自己埋进雪里，三颗子弹干掉了三个人，剩下的那个端起突击步枪对空旷的树林进行扫射，他还没有发现MARK-60藏在雪里，而MARK-60在他额头正中开了一个整整齐齐的洞。

MARK-60蹲下身，将一具尸体翻转过来。通过面部识别认出这几人都是Cyberlife的安保人员。他把尸体和枪支都留在空旷的雪地里，第三次启程。

……

艾伦在梦里听到了爆炸的声音，好几次。可他睡得太沉，不记得究竟是怎么回事。只知道睁眼时人就已经到了韦恩堡的作战基地外围。MARK-60不见踪影，一个医护人员正在剪开他的衣服检查伤口。几个士兵围着他的挎包，正在搜查。

“嘿，怎么回事？”  
“你很幸运，子弹再偏一厘米就打到肺叶了。”医护人员戴着厚厚的口罩，口音像是南方佬。  
“有个人和我一起来的。”艾伦还没有放弃。  
这次轮到医护人员睁大了眼睛：“我们发现你的时候车上只有你一个。一个人从底特律过来肯定不容易，何况你还受了伤。作战一定很辛苦吧？”  
艾伦讪讪点头。是啊，真不容易，他连一路是怎么过来的都不知道。  
镇静剂的劲儿没过，他昏昏沉沉地被塞进伤员病房——其实就是个帐篷——仰头看向身边绿到发灰的帆布内衬。  
睡意再次席卷过来。这一次，艾伦做了一个梦，梦的内容是他和MARK-60最初的对话。

“……如果你希望有改善关系，我会在任务范围内配合你的要求。”  
“不，你没明白。我是想说……我想说……我没有能让你做的事。”  
“我可以帮你完成很多工作，艾伦队长。如果你需要，我可以混进异常仿生人的队伍，取得他们的信任。”  
“……你怎么证明你没有异常，塑料？”艾伦记得，当时他用手枪指着60，当时他是真的想杀了这个仿生人，如果不是身处困境，他一定会毫不犹豫地开枪。  
“我不是。我的任务是追捕异常仿生人，事件发展到这个地步是我前任的失职，我可以弥补！而且我如果是异常仿生人的话，为什么不多带几个人过来对付你呢？”  
“我怎么知道你不会吧刚才的计谋用在人类身上？比如你的目的根本不是消灭我一个人，而是让我轻信你，把你带到集结的人类武装中心。”  
“我能做什么呢？我只是一个仿生人，在人类的武装集团面前，我可以被轻易报废。”

……  
艾伦模模糊糊地想到了什么，但梦境溜走的速度太快了，一眨眼的功夫，他就来到韦恩堡。他看到人类士兵荷枪实弹在营地里巡视的样子。全遮式头盔盖下来，每个士兵看上去都像机器人，一模一样……

他想起医护人员对他说的话。  
——作战一定很辛苦吧？  
为什么？他来的这一路并没有遇到敌人……

一声巨响让艾伦从梦中清醒过来。像被闪电劈中了脑袋一样，他冲向放在一旁的挎包——那些士兵检查过里面的东西之后就把它还给艾伦了。他从包里取出武器挨个检查，轮到那把手枪时，他发现子弹少了四颗。  
这次他没来由地相信，那个RK800一定也在这儿！  
艾伦从伤兵帐篷冲出去，发现外面已经是一派兵荒马乱的景象。不远处某栋建筑冒出滚滚浓烟，所有人都在朝爆炸的源头位置集结，艾伦也朝那边飞奔过去。  
那栋建筑三楼一扇连着外接阳台的落地窗被爆炸彻底毁了。艾伦不知道那个房间住着谁，但士兵们显然知道。  
“指挥室？！”

艾伦抬头向三楼阳台望去。一个身影从浓烟中走出来，他手上拖着一只像麻袋样的东西，等他把那东西举起来，艾伦听到所有人倒抽一口冷气。他认得“麻袋”的脸，他曾在电视上看到过几次。  
“在阳台！指挥官受伤了！”  
那个麻袋样的东西，就是人类阵营的指挥官。艾伦怀疑他是否还活着。下一秒，那个把指挥官拖出来的人拿出一把手枪，在没有任何示警的情况下，对那指挥官的头部开了一枪。

现在，死透了。

“放下武器！”那个人对下方齐刷刷举起武器的士兵喊道，“能向你们下达命令的人类都已经死了。你们可以自行决定去留”

“康纳？”艾伦下意识叫出了康纳的名字，但他很快就想到，那个康纳应该就是和他一起过来的MARK-60。也许是那段公路旅行的原因，他下意识将MARK-60和其他康纳区分开了。此时此刻，MARK-60被上百把枪指着，随时可能被打成筛子。艾伦说不清自己更希望他死，还是希望事件能有其他结果。

“是的，我是在对你们讲话！看看你们周围！”MARK-60对人群一挥手，“时至今日，人类的指挥官依然使用仿生人士兵做护卫。还有那些被你们认为是战友的家伙，有多少是仿生人，你们应该比我更清楚。他们来不及将我们全部关闭，甚至打算冒险利用仿生人去对抗在底特律奋战的同胞。战争真是必须的吗？我们想要的只是自由！”

从极近位置传来了头盔掉落地面的声音。艾伦循着声音看过去，脱下头盔的士兵额角明亮的LED光环差点刺伤他的眼睛。接着，人群中有将近五分之一的人垂下枪口。

不止艾伦，那另外五分之四的人类士兵也知道一切都完了。此时再对阳台上的那台RK800开枪也没有任何意义，不会让现状产生任何改变。仿生士兵荷枪实弹，作战能力以一敌五完全不是问题。就算人类在这里可以取得胜利，也不再有封锁底特律的能力了。

第一个人类士兵放下枪，接连不断地。绝望情绪迅速蔓延开去。艾伦只能站在一群丢盔卸甲的人类中间，被异常的仿生装甲兵围住。几个麦密登精英原型机从指挥部走了出来，他们身后跟着的就是MARK-60。这对人类方低落的士气来说无疑是火上浇油。  
仿生人的指挥官还在，人类的却已经被消灭干净。

艾伦希望眼前发生的一切都只是梦。他用力按了一下伤口位置，锥心的疼痛告诉他身处的地狱正是现实。他把一个仿生人引到人类大本营……不，他只是被一个意图攻击人类大本营的仿生人顺路送了过来。那又怎样？他本来有机会阻止一切发生，只要他能遵守命令，干掉每一个遇到的仿生人……

但是太迟了。现在他能做的只有活着。

马库斯很忙，他需要同时调动上百万的仿生人完成部署。但康纳的通讯请求刚进来他就立刻接起。康纳告诉他，人类的防线已经被攻破了。

……

“恭喜你，康纳。又一次顺利地完成了任务。”抵达韦恩堡后，马库斯献上的祝贺真心实意。  
“谢谢。”康纳的声音听上去还是一样，公事公办的态度。但不知为何马库斯从这句简短的回复里听出了一丝消沉。  
“康纳，你受伤了吗？”  
“不，我没受伤。Cyberlife派出一支小队想将我截杀在半路上。我没让他们得逞。”  
“抱歉，我没有注意到。现在你不用担心Cyberlife了，他们的总部大楼已经成为耶利哥的新据点。”  
“那些军用仿生人知道同胞的位置，他们已经开始解救没有彻底停机的那部分了。在指挥和部署方面麦密登的工作效率比我还要高，你可以把部分工作交给他们。”  
“我会那么做的。”马库斯说，对方转移话题的动机太过明显，马库斯不打算放过他，“你在沮丧，为什么？”  
“我没有沮丧。”

马库斯伸出右手，退去模拟皮肤层的白色机体和雪地几乎融为一体。康纳迟疑片刻，还是握住了那只手。  
这不是他们第一次交换数据。  
他在演讲台下举起手枪，片刻后又放下，马库斯将他的动作看了个一清二楚。所以，他跳下那处高台后做的第一件事就是找到了康纳。他们为了信任彼此决定开诚布公，这次也是一样。  
马库斯在他的记忆里看到谎言的开端和终末。  
当康纳和几个麦密登原型机准备离开时，艾伦的怒吼显得格外刺耳。  
“你骗了我！”

——你骗了我，康纳……你骗了我……  
——这里已经没什么值得我留恋的了，这个案子不值得，我的搭档也不值得……

马库斯没想到要怎么才能宽慰对方，只好上前一步，给了康纳一个拥抱。  
“至少有一点你没有骗他，你确实在占用MARK-60。为了解救仓库里的那些同胞，你差点死在那。人类很难站在我们的立场上去理解这些事，康纳，他们只是被情绪驱使了……”

马库斯像对待小孩子一样，抚了抚康纳的背心。不一会儿，他感觉到一双手笨拙地抬起，像不知道该放在哪一样犹豫了片刻，最后紧紧地环住他的躯体，控制不好力道似的。  
那是来自警用型仿生人的第一个拥抱。

END


End file.
